Trapped nerves
by Eliza-angel
Summary: Abby has a trapped nerve and Gibbs offers his help... who knows where that can lead to    read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine and never will

A huge thank to the lovely finlaure, who took the time to check through this little story for the mistakes I made :)

There is some innuendo but **T+** should do

I think I have forgotten something... hm...I don't know.

R&R! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Trapped Nerves<p>

**ABBY****:**

Warm hands with rough skin were wandering along my spine, massaging my muscles, starting at my neck downwards to the middle of my back.

Wisely enough I had freed my neck from my hair by pulling it into a messy bun.

My face wore a Grand Canyon wide smile, as I rested on top of the covers of my bed, the star of my fantasies kneeling next to me.

Oh boy, this evening was fuel for returning dreams and fantasies and I indented to save as much as I could to memory, before the night was over.

My sighs accompanied his fingers as he found every kink on my back.

Even though I wished I could see his face, watch his reactions, when another sigh escaped my lips I didn't dare turn my face, because I knew it would give me away and that could easily lead to a very awkward time ahead.

With my goofy grin still on my face, eyes closed, I relaxed under his touch, further and further until his talented hands brushed the very point which caused my misery.

The pain jolted through my body from the point where Gibbs' thumb was currently drawing circles, up to my temple.

My body reacted without my permission, looking for a more comfortable position without moving away from his touch. In the end my upper body had drifted a little to the side, barely a centimeter and my face was turned toward the wall with the window of my bedroom.

Additional to that I couldn't suppress the moan or the spoken words that left my lips.

"God, Gibbs…" Well aware how it sounded I still couldn't help but moan again and again as he worked his magic.

I felt his hands tremble a little as he tried to concentrate on the task at hand and not the noises I made. Yet I had to wonder if this affected him more than I ever hoped it would.

**GIBBS:**

When I entered the bedroom Abby already was resting on her bed, face pressed into the pillow, showing me her bare back.

I couldn't help but notice just how sexy she looked in the dimly illuminated room.

Dangerous territory. Both the thoughts and the room.

I looked away from her body to the closed window only to see her body reflected in the translucent surface.

I changed my line of sight a little to find myself looking into the mirror on the wall next to the window.

_Great._I forced my eyes away from the mirror and stared at her back.

Somehow I was happy she couldn't see my face right now, in fact I was glad no one could see my face right now. Well aware that I probably would have hit Tony or Tim over the back of their heads for pretty much the same facial expression and the accompanying thoughts.

With a sigh I crossed the room and stopped next to her bed, got rid of my jacket and my shoes before I kneeled down next to her.

Wondering what the hell I was doing here as I let my thumb and the heel of my hand wander in circles down her back.

As her sighs continued to dominate the room I more and more prayed for my cell phone to save me from the embarrassment that I might have to face if she would turn her head.

All conscious thoughts were banned from my mind as I heard her moan my name…

Blood rushed south. I'm just a man. God I wished she would moan my name while I made love to her.

As soon as that thought came to mind I inwardly hit myself over the back of my head. I would deserve it.

Abby was my friend. I shouldn't be having improper thoughts about my Abs.

_My Abs._Where did that come from?

Not knowing if she noticed my tensing up I swallowed and turned my head to look at anything else but the naked skin beneath my fingers.

Bad move as I got caught up with her reflection in the mirror.

Abby's movement had brought her face in my line of sight.

Her closed eyes, her tongue licking over her slightly parted lips.

How did I get myself into the situation I was in now?

Only one step away of breaking the most important rule in my life… Keep Abby safe, even from myself.

**EARLIER:**

With the Caf!Pow container in my hand I rounded the corner of Abby's lab.

The music was softer compared to her usual standards and Abby was resting flat on her back in the middle of the floor.

I stopped at her feet and stared down into her green mind-blowing eyes.

"Oh hey Gibbs."

Raising an eyebrow I shook the container in my hand letting the ice-cubes rattling against the plastic.

"What have you got?"

"A trapped nerve."

_Ouch._

"I meant the case."

She lifted her hand indicating she wanted my help to get into a standing position.

After her usual babbling way of telling me what she had found I placed the cup next to her keyboard and kissed her soft cheek.

"Good job." The highlight of my day, before I stood back up I added, "I can help you with that nerve."

She turned around slowly her huge amazing smile on her face.

"You would?"

"Pick you up later."

**NOW****:**

I know when it comes to Abby I do things I would not do for a lot of people in my life and yet I have no idea what lead to the decision to offer her that kind of help… fully aware that I was jeopardizing our friendship.

_Clearly__ not thinking with the right head. _

**ABBY:**

Even though it was one painful day, the reward now was worth it, who thought it would have been this easy to get Gibbs talented fingers working on my bare back instead of the other times (which I highly enjoy as well) on my clad shoulders.

Somehow I couldn't wait for the next trapped nerve to come… In a so not masochistic way, only the thought of him helping me again would make it worth the pain.

Something changed; his fingers were barely touching my back.

My mind could only name those touches as sensual and erotic and somehow I didn't think it was Gibbs' intention.

A shiver ran along my spine and I opened my eyes only to find him watching my face by looking in the mirror. The words I wanted to speak didn't come; instead another shiver ran through my body as my eyes locked with his.

**GIBBS: **

I might have succeeded, I might have had developed enough will power to walk away, if…yeah if Abby hadn't opened her eyes. Hell maybe even then but when our eyes locked and a shiver ran through her body I couldn't bring my mind to come up with a reason why I should not let things happen as they developed right that moment.

I had no idea if she shivered because of my touch changed or if I changed my touch because she shivered.

I didn't matter; all I remember before I felt her lips on mine was her turning body beneath my hands and her hand that pulled me down, causing me to land on top of her frame.

It seemed she didn't mind as her hands pulled out my shirt, making room for her fingertips to brush over my back.

As I felt her fingertips on my bare skin I decided to stop the fight against the inevitable.

I brought my hands to her face, framing it by placing my palms on her cheeks and looked straight into her lust-filled eyes.

"Are you absolutely sure Abs? Because if this goes any further, there is no turning back."

Not bothering to answer me she pulled me down for a breath-taking kiss.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think!<p>

reviews= love... Spread love! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: not mine

Beta-read by finlaure! Thank you!

You did ask for it, granted a while back but- better late than never. . . hope you like it :)

Additional Chapter Trapped Nerves…

Rated: M

R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>Abby: <strong>

My mind went blank as soon as I felt his lips respond to mine. His tongue traced my bottom lip, begging me for entrance, which I more than willingly granted him.

The combination of his tender kissing, which turned into torturing passion, combined with loving explorations of his fingertips was much more breathtaking than I ever expected it to be.

Every area of my skin brushed his fingers was on fire, making it hard to concentrate on much more than the electrical feeling pulsating through my body and the burning desire boiling in the pit of my stomach.

Who would have thought, those lips were capable of turning me into mush in a mere few minutes?

Sensational overload- if something like that existed, I suffered from it.

**Gibbs:**

Her sighs and moans urged me on to continue what Abby started, the sounds leaving her lips letting the reservations I still had, vanish from my mind. All that mattered the moment was the teasing touch of her tongue on my skin along with the exploring of her skin.

A trace of sweetness lingered still on her lips was still there even though the last Caf!Pow was drunken hours before, combined with Abby's unique taste and smell my senses were in overdrive.

I kissed the beautiful woman in my arms like I wanted to for god knows how many years.

Abby's hands moved upwards on my back at the same time I let my fingertips travel up her side.

While her right hand travelled over my back she used her fingertips to scratch over the skin causing my body involuntary to react with goosebumps and shivering.

Her left hand was at my neck, playing with my hair, while her lips responded in kind to mine, exploring each others mouth.

**Abby:**

This is too good to be true. Maybe I had fallen asleep while Gibbs had massaged my back. Yeah, maybe his hot kisses and tender explorations were just vivid imaginations my mind came up with by the sheer feeling of his hands on my back.

His tongue tracing my bottom lip let me moan, as did his body pressing against mine.

Dream or no dream, it didn't matter whatever it was I didn't want it to end.

The urge to feel him closer increased by a thousand-fold.

Dream-Gibbs or real-Gibbs wore to damn many clothing-items for my taste. With a smirk against his moving lips I pulled his shirt further upwards, successfully freeing the rest of the still stubbornly stuck cotton made tee from his pants.

Just when my hand touched the skin of his back again, Jethro decided it was time to move his body into a kneeling position, getting rid of the shirt as he sat up.

I stayed where I was on my back, unashamedly staring at the skin in front of my eyes.

Before I knew it, I had to lick my lips as my eyes took in the sight in front of me.

I had felt his muscles against my body, but now as I saw them I was even more impressed. Lots of younger man could learn a thing or two from Gibbs when it came to working out.

When my eyes finally met his I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from moaning. I never thought it was possible to see so much want, lust and desire in someone's gaze.

For the first time in all those years I knew Gibbs, I finally understood the fleeting expression I sometimes caught on his face when I watched his reflection in the window to my office.

Love and lust, a combination present on my features as well.

His mesmerizing eyes moved to my lips and further on to my collarbones before they found my breasts.

It was his turn to lick his lips and my turn to still a hunger I felt for years, and by the looks of it, so did he.

Before he could react I had pulled him back down finding his lips with mine again.

**GIBBS:**

I had planed to put my pants off as well; before I could I was back in her arms. I'm not complaining. Especially since I felt her fingers unbuckle my belt, unbutton my pants and opening the zipper.

As her fingers found a way into my boxers, millions of stars exploded in front of my eyes, causing me to moan.

It took a while till I realized that the monosyllabic sounds came from my lips, caused by her hand around my sensitive flesh.

The more she moved her hand the more unlikely a slow love-making became.

Without realizing I grabbed the bed sheet we were resting on, and clenched my hand into a fist, holding onto the fabric, as if some of the tension would leave my body this way.

Before it was too late I closed my free hand around her wrist to stop her movements.

The last thing I wanted was ending it before it began.

Instead it was time to free her from the black pants she still wore and the black thong I had seen lurking out of them earlier.

The time I needed to unbutton her pants and pushing them off her beautiful legs would help me get a grip on myself. I hoped.

The opposite was the case. As soon as the fabric was off her body, the intoxicating smell of her arousal caused my mind to switch off.

The next thing I remember were Abby's legs around my hips urging me on to keep going, as she screamed and moaned into the room. It didn't take long till the end was near; too long did we wait for this to happen.

Judging by the last scream that left her beautiful lips, the nails digging into my back and the clutching muscles around my length before I blacked out on top of her, she had her fun as well.

The end

* * *

><p>SO what is the verdict?<p> 


End file.
